


Thankful For

by ChrisLeon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Craigslist, First Meetings, M/M, Steve's wonderful parents, Thanksgiving, and other assorted family members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisLeon/pseuds/ChrisLeon
Summary: The ad read:‘No one to bring home for the holidays? Looking to piss off your parents? I’m your guy.22 y.o. ex-con, never graduated high school, proud owner of a Camaro one year younger than I am. I can play anywhere from 18 to 29 depending on if I shave or not. Currently working as a line cook and late nights at a bar.If you’d like to have me as your strictly platonic date for Thanksgiving, but have me pretend to be in a serious relationship with you to torment your family, I’m down.’Steve knew it was bad idea. He clicked on it anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like someone has to have done a fic like this for this paring before, it just works so well for them. But I couldn't remember seeing one, and this idea wouldn't leave my head, so here we are.

_No one to bring home for the holidays? Looking to piss off your parents? I’m your guy._

 

_22 y.o. ex-con, never graduated high school, proud owner of a Camaro one year younger than I am. I can play anywhere from 18 to 29 depending on if I shave or not. Currently working as a line cook and late nights at a bar._

 

_If you’d like to have me as your strictly platonic date for Thanksgiving, but have me pretend to be in a serious relationship with you to torment your family, I’m down._

 

_I can:_

 

_-Openly hit on other guests while you act like you don’t notice_

 

_-Start instigative discussions about politics and/or religion_

 

_-Pretend to get extremely drunk (I don’t drink anymore, but I’ve had a lot of practice getting way too drunk, so don’t worry, I know the drill)_

 

_-Start a physical fight with a family member, inside or on the lawn for neighbors to see_

 

_I require no payment beyond the free meal I will receive as a guest._

 

_Contact:_

_bhargrove@gmail.com_

 

Steve stared at the ad on his computer screen. It was a bad idea; he knew it was bad idea. But Thanksgiving was approaching quickly and he was dreading having to go home and spend another holiday with his parents and aunts and uncles and cousins whom he barely knew and didn’t like.

 

Later, he’d blame it on drinking an entire bottle of wine by himself while listening to the _All the Feels_ playlist on Spotify, but he found himself opening up his email and beginning to type.

 

He woke up the next morning, still on the couch, with a headache and an email notification on his computer.

 

1:37 am

_From: bhargrove@gmail.com_

 

_Hi Steve,_

 

_Yes, I am still available for hire for Thanksgiving and don’t worry, I have no problem with you being a guy._

 

_Just let me know the time and place and I can meet you there._

 

_Let me know if you have an specific requests of what you’d like me to do/say/wear._

 

_-Billy_

 

Steve stared at the email. He had a choice: he could email Billy back and say he was no longer interested, or he could go along with it.

 

He hesitated for a moment, cursor hovering over the reply button.

 

He thought of every holiday he’d spent with his family. The boring small talk, forced laughter, pretending to be interested in relatives he barely knew. He really didn’t want to do it again.

 

He knew it was a bad idea, but Thanksgiving was already guaranteed to be awful, at the very least, this would make it different.

 

He hit reply.

 

_Hi Billy,_

 

_Everyone usually comes over around noon, but we don’t start eating ‘til around two._

 

He continued typing, outlining what to expect about dinner, who would be there, and what he wanted Billy to do.

 

It was a bad idea, but it wasn’t like that had always stopped him before.

 

* * *

 

When Thanksgiving day rolled around, Steve got up early, showered, dressed, and prepared for the drive back to his parent’s house.

 

He checked his phone before heading out the door and saw an email notification.

 

_Hey Steve,_

 

_I’ll be at your parent’s a little after 1. By then most of your family should be there, yeah? I’ll show up late and make an entrance, I’m sure they’ll love it._

 

_See you then._

 

_-Billy_

 

Steve chuckled to himself. He’d been apprehensive about it at first, but now he was looking forward to having Billy come to dinner. He’d enjoyed their correspondences; Billy was funny and even though they hadn’t met yet, he liked him. And he was looking forward to pissing off his family.

 

* * *

 

Because his parents were hosting the dinner, Steve was expected to arrive early and ‘help set up.’ Something he didn’t understand because it wasn’t like he or his family did any cooking. The whole dinner was catered; at most, he and his parents moved the food from the boxes to the table.

 

But he figured he should create the appearance of being a dutiful son, at least before the real show started, so he showed up when they asked him.

 

He helped set the table, a long, mahogany monstrosity that was never used outside of major holidays. Growing up, he’d spent so much of his time alone, he’d usually eaten premade food on the couch or in his room.

 

It was part of the reason he hated spending holidays at home. It was like his parents were still trying to create the appearance of a nice, happy family when that had never been true. This year, though, he was finally doing something about it.

 

As he’d expected, relatives started arriving around noon. He went through the usual motions, smiling and giving hugs and handshakes as expected. He answered questions about college and his friends and his plans for after graduation as vaguely as he could. The truth was, he wasn’t doing that great in school, it was part of the reason he was graduating so late. It was something most his relatives knew already, but still insisted on asked him about.  

 

He’d settled in on the couch, trying not to look as bored as felt when he heard a car driving up the street with music playing loudly. It got louder as it got closer and some of his relatives started to notice.

 

“What is that noise?” One his aunts complained, “these kids, I don’t know how they hear anything these day, always playing their music so loudly.”

 

His mom was mumbling her agreement when the music suddenly cut off right outside. There was the sound of a car door slamming and moments later the doorbell rang.

 

“I’ll get it!” Steve yelled, launching himself off the couch to reach the door before anyone else could.

 

He threw open the door and found him face to face with a man who had to be Billy. He had long blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a little scruff on his cheeks. His lips were twisted up in a smirk.

 

“Steve?” he asked.

 

“Yeah. Billy?”

 

“That’s me.”

 

“Steve, who’s at the door?” His mom called from the living room.

 

“You ready to do this?” He asked Billy.

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

Billy pushed his way passed Steve, stomping dirt off his boots in the entryway.

 

“Steve,” his mom approached them cautiously, “who’s this?”

 

“This is, uh, Billy. My boyfriend.”

 

“Steven,” his dad said sternly, appearing behind his mom.

 

“And you two must be Steve’s parents. Pleasure to meet you. Billy Hargrove.” He walked up to Steve’s parents, hand extended. His father stiffly took his hand while his mom looked worriedly at the door mat that now had mud on it.

 

“Steve didn’t tell us he was dating anyone,” his dad looked at Steve over Billy’s shoulder.

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise. You guys always encouraged me to bring someone home, I thought you’d be happy.”

 

“You got somewhere I could put this?” Billy interrupted, holding up his leather jacket.

 

Steve’s mom gave him a quick up and down, taking in his boots, his ripped jeans, his unbuttoned shirt and his long hair.

 

 _This has to be her worst nightmare_ , Steve thought.

 

She seemed to remember herself, after a moment. Billy may be the kind of person she’d cross the street to avoid if she’d seen him out, but he was a guest in her home and the last thing she wanted to do was to appear rude.

 

“I’ll take that,” She said, grabbing his jacket, “And you can leave your shoes by the door.”

 

Billy kicked off his shoes and then grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him in to the living room. His relatives were all watching openly, clearing having overheard the conversation in the foyer.

 

“Everyone, this is Billy. Steve’s boyfriend,” His dad announced from behind them before retreating to the kitchen. Most likely to get a drink.

 

Billy sprawled out on the couch, knocking knees with one of Steve’s uncles and forcing him to move over. Steve sat down next to him and Billy immediately put his hand on Steve’s thigh. Steve had to tilt his head down to hide his blush and the laughter threatening to escape. It had been minutes and all his relatives were already staring at them, scandalized. The volume of conversation had died down and everyone was murmuring while also keeping Billy and Steve in their sights.

 

“So, Billy, is it?” One of Steve’s cousins approached the two of them. “What is it you do for a living?” Steve could hear the smugness in his voice. He’d most likely observed Billy’s clothes and assumed, probably correctly, that Billy made a lot less money than the people in their family and he was trying to embarrass him.

 

“I’m a cook at a little joint in Indianapolis during the day, bar tend at night,” he answered without shame, “That’s how I met Stevie here.” Billy moved his hand from Steve’s thigh to wrap it around his waist and pull him close.

 

It was all part of the story they’d concocted: Steve had gone into Billy’s bar one night and the two of them had hit it off and the rest was history. They’d also decided to tell people that they were living together and that Steve was paying rent while Billy saved up to fund his dream of one day starting a band. But they didn’t need to bring that up. Yet.

 

“A cook and a bartender?” His cousin asked, “there a lot of potential for advancement in those fields?” A few of Steve’s other relatives hid their chuckles behind their wine glasses.

 

Steve felt Billy’s hand tighten minutely on his waist. Most of the story had been made up, but the part about Billy’s jobs had been true and Steve imagined it wasn’t fun to sit in a room full of people making fun of you for not having as much money as them.

 

“Well, my options were kind of limited,” he said and Steve could detect an icy undertone in his voice. “I never graduated high school, let alone college,” his grip loosened and his voice dropped back to his previous, casual tone, “and it definitely doesn’t help that I just got out of prison last year. Most employers don’t like that.” He shrugged, like it was nothing.

 

Steve looked at him. There was a smirk on his lips and his eyes were challenging. He clearly enjoyed dropping that bomb.

 

“Prison?” One his aunts gasped.

 

Billy, nodded. “Yeah, I knocked over a convenient store,” he said casually. “And I already had juvie record, you know, vandalism, breaking and entering, the usual stuff, so that didn’t help. Hey, where can I get drink around here?”

 

He stood up from the couch, wandering towards the kitchen. Steve sat a moment longer, but decided he didn’t want to endure his families stares without Billy next to him. He got up and followed him.

 

No one else was there and when the two of them made eye contact, they both dissolved into laughter.

 

“You think they’re buying it?” Steve asked, trying to stifle his laughter.

 

“Did you see their faces? They’re buying it.”  

 

Billy grabbed an unopened bottle of wine of the counter.

 

“There a bottle opener somewhere in here?” he asked.

 

Steve nodded and took it out of the drawer. Billy opened the bottle then offered it to Steve.

 

“Thanks,” he said, swallowing, “I always need a few drinks to get through these things.”

 

He handed the bottle back to Billy who dumped some of the wine down the sink.

 

“I know how that goes. I haven’t been home in years.” He grimaced as he said it. “I used to drink a lot, too. Not so much anymore,” he raised the now half-empty bottle, “but today I’ve got a show to put on.”

 

“You ready to go back out there? We’ll probably be eating soon.”

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be. You got a least favorite cousin or something you want me to fight with?”

 

Steve laughed, “Just assume they’re all my least favorite.”

 

Billy smiled at him and Steve tried not to notice how nice he looked when he smiled. The original ad had been clear that this was strictly platonic. A business arrangement.

 

Billy headed back into the seating area, bottle still clutched in his fist.

 

Steve hovered around Billy as they drifted from person to person. Billy got louder and more expressive the more they talked. Steve seemed to be the only one who noticed the level in the bottle never changed.

 

Every now and then, their eyes would meet and Billy would give a little smirk that Steve would try to return. A little acknowledgment of what they knew that no one else did, of the laughs they were sharing at everyone else’s expense.

 

Steve told himself it was excitement that caused the butterflies in stomach everytime their eyes met, not how good Billy looked with a smile on his face and his eyes shining with amusement.

 

Eventually Steve’s mom called everyone to dinner. The family settled in around the table and Billy claimed the seat right next to Steve, as if anyone would fight him for it.

 

Plates were passed around and the room was mostly silent, filled with the soft sounds of silverware against plates and people chewing.

 

“Thanksgiving is kind of a bullshit holiday, isn’t it?” Billy said, apropos of nothing.

 

Everyone was silent, unsure of what to say or what to make of that. Finally, Steve’s father spoke up.

 

“It’s a day to remember what we’re thankful for, to be surrounded by the people we love,” he said, as if reciting something he’d read on a card.

 

“I guess,” Billy scoffed, “But all that first Thanksgiving nonsense? Stupid as shit. It’s just a big celebration to cover the fact that the pilgrims stole land from Native Americans and and killed a lot of them to do it. And now we’re sitting here eating acting like none of that ever happened.”

 

He brought the wine bottle to his lips, though Steve watched as he kept his lips pressed tightly together and none of it entered his mouth.

 

“History isn’t all sunshine and happiness and it’s still important to remember where we came from, regardless,” Steve’s uncled responded.

 

“Didn’t all that shit happen in Massachusetts? We’re in Indiana. I’m from California, never even been to the east coast. And I doubt any of your ancestors were on the Mayflower so it's not really where any of us came from.” He took a bite, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Steve glanced around at his family, most of them were staring down at their plates, avoiding eye contact. Billy placed his hand on Steve’s thigh again and Steve glanced up at him. The two of them made eye contact and Billy smirked at him and Steve smiled back at him.

 

Dinner continued in the same manner. Every time someone tried to start a conversation, Billy would interrupt with some inflammatory comment. When Steve’s aunt Cheryl tried to talk about a new dress she’s bought, Billy told her that blue wasn’t really her color. When his cousin Jason tried to talk about a new internship, Billy told him that unpaid internships were exploitative and favored rich people, like Jason, who could afford to work for free.

 

Dinner finished in silence after Billy got Steve’s uncle John screaming about politics. It was uncomfortable and awkward and it was the most fun Steve had had at a family dinner his in his whole life.

 

They excused themselves from the table after dinner was finished. They still had dessert to get through, but they had some time to kill in between.

 

Steve led Billy up to his childhood bedroom so the two of them could get away. As soon as the door shut behind them, the dissolved into laughter like they had in the kitchen.

 

“I don’t know how to thank you for this,” Steve said, “Inviting you here was the best idea I’ve ever had.”

 

“No thanks necessary, I’m just here for the free food and this had been a lot of fun.”

 

He sat back on Steve’s bed, making himself at home. Steve tried to push any ideas about Billy in his bed from his mind. Billy was an attractive man to begin with and watching him spend hours pissing of Steve’s relatives had only made him look even better.

 

“This what it’s like every year? All these stuffy, rich, assholes talking about their fancy jobs and their fancy clothes? How’d you ever manage without me?”

 

“It’s awful,” Steve said. “I dread coming home every year.”

 

He sat down next to Billy on the bed.

 

“What about you? How come you’re not with your family?”

 

Billy grimaced, “My dad and I don’t really get along. Never have. I’m not a big fan of his new wife either. Mom’s dead and I have plenty of time to see my step-sister when her mom and my dad aren’t there. I usually work on holidays. Thanksgiving pays time and half.

 

He shrugged, self consciously, “I don’t know why this year I just felt like changing it up, that’s why I put that ad up. Didn’t really think anyone would take me up on it,” he nugged Steve with his elbow, “Glad you did, though.”

 

“Yeah,” Steve said softly, “I’m glad I did too.”

 

He felt like he should say something else, but before he could, he heard voices from downstairs calling for dessert.

 

“One more round, you ready?”

 

“I was born ready to piss off parents.”

 

On the way back to the dining room, Billy dumped the remainder of his wine down the sink. He sauntered back to the table, clearly trying to make it look like he was wasted.

 

He sat down and pulled a pie towards himself, cutting out large slices for himself and for Steve before anyone else had a chance to serve themselves.

 

“I just wanted to say,” he began loudly. Steve was impressed by how well he faked being intoxicated and slurring his words when he hadn’t actually had a single drink all day.

 

“I really appreciate you guys having me here today. You could even say, I’m _thankful_ for it.” He laughed at his own joke. No one else did.

 

“It’s just that Steve here,” he yanked Steve closer to him, “is so important to me and it means so much that you guys would accept me as part of your family.”

 

Steve didn’t know how Billy was saying any of this with a straight face. He was sure if he opened his mouth, uncontrollable laughter would come out. His father looked like he was having an aneurysm while his mother looked distraught at having her entire dinner ruined. The rest of his family all seemed to be either horrified or disgusted.

 

“So thank you, it means a lot.” He ended his little speech with a wide grin and a wink towards Steve’s parents.

 

Feeling courageous, Steve held Billy close to him,

 

“Aw, babe, I told you they’d love you.” He planted a kiss on Billy’s cheek, something they hadn’t discussed before. He hoped it was okay. Billy looked at him for a second, startled, then his face stretched into another grin.

 

They stayed close together for the rest of the meal.

 

After dessert, Billy made a big show of apologizing for having to be the first to leave. He kept going on about how he was so sorry to go and how he was sure they’d all miss him. He made a point to hug every guest goodbye and maintain it just long enough to make it extra weird.

 

Finally, he and Steve went outside so Steve could walk him to his car. It was a testament to how much his family disliked Billy that no one seemed concerned that he was about to drive himself home while he appeared to be wasted.

 

“Well,” Steve said, as they approached Billy’s car, “this is it.”

 

“You sure? Give me like five more minutes and I’m sure I can get your uncle to punch me in the face.”

 

“Absolutely not. I already told you, no hitting. And speaking of the things we talked about doing, neither of us mentioned kissing, so I wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn’t mean to overstep any boundaries or make you uncomfortable.”

 

“Don’t worry, Steve. Pretty boy like you? Always welcome to kiss me.”

 

And that. That was flirting. Blatant flirting.

 

Steve knew this whole thing was supposed to be strictly business, but if Billy was flirting with him, maybe it’d be okay if took a shot.

 

“So listen,” he shoved his hands in pockets, nervously, “Christmas isn’t too far away and I’d hate to have to explain to everyone that we broke up. So if you’re not doing anything,” he trailed off, hoping Billy would get what he was implying.

 

Judging by the way Billy was smiling at him, he did.

 

“You’re right, Christmas isn’t _that_ far away. But what if I wanna see you before then? You could actually come around to the bar, if you wanted. Or we could go somewhere else, on a night I’m not working. Dinner, maybe,  if you’re into it.”

 

“Yeah,” Steve said, stepping closer, “I’m definitely into it.”

 

“Good.”

 

Billy glanced over his shoulder towards his car.

 

“I do have to go now, though. It’s a bit of drive back to Indianapolis and not all of us have a nice place to spend the night here. But let me know when you get back to the city. I’ll email you my phone number, it’ll be easier to text.”

 

“You got it. Have a safe drive back.”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he said jokingly, playfully shoving Steve in the shoulder.

 

Steve laughed while Billy went around to the driver’s side door. When he turned the car on, the music started playing again. He peeled away from the curb, already going faster than the speeding limit on a residential street.

 

Steve watched him until he turned a corner and disappeared.

 

As he walked back to the house, he thought to himself,

 

_Best Thanksgiving ever._

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this got a little out of hand and wound up more a little more angsty and a little less funny than the first part. It's also longer than I expected. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

The bar was less crowded than usual. Unsurprising, given that it December 23rd and a lot of people were home with family or out the city for the holiday. Even people who didn’t celebrate Christmas seemed to be enjoying the days off from work and school in the comfort of their homes, avoiding the snowy weather outside. 

 

A few regulars were nursing drinks by themselves and a group of friends were spilled across two tables in the back, immersed in whatever was playing on the TVs and talking loudly with each other. Most of the tables were empty and while that didn’t bode well for tips, Billy couldn’t find it in himself to be mad about having relatively few people to deal with.

 

He alternated between rearranging empty glasses and wiping down the already pristine bar top. Every now and then he’d spare a glance towards the group in the back, making sure they weren’t getting too rowdy, but for the most part he was able to mind his own business, just having to pour the occasional refill. 

 

The front door banging open interrupted his routine, letting in a blast of cold air as a single person stepped inside. The man pulled off his hat and gloves, shoving them in his pocket before making his way to the bar. 

 

“What can I get you?” Billy asked, as the man settled on a stool.

 

“Whatever’s on tap is fine. I’m not really here to drink, anyway.” The man said, amusement plain on his face.

 

“Oh? Then what is it you’re here for?”

 

“I’m supposed to be meeting my boyfriend,” he paused to take a sip from the glass Billy placed in front of him. “He promised he’d done with work early, but a just got here and looks like he was lying to me.” He gave Billy a pointed look.

 

“I didn’t lie, Steve. Guy who’s coming in to close is just running a little late, he already texted me, said he’s five minutes away.”

 

“Okay, good. Because we’ve got an early start tomorrow morning.”

 

“How could I forget? Gotta make the drive to Hawkins for Christmas Eve with the family. I’m sure they can’t wait to see me again; we all got along so well at Thanksgiving.”

 

“I already told you, you don’t have to put any kind of act on this time. Y’know, since we’re actually boyfriends now.”

 

“Aww, but Steve,” Billy leaned forward, elbows on the bar, their faces only a few inches apart, “I wouldn’t want to disappoint them by not living down to expectations.” He leaned forward, closing the distance between them and pressing a quick kiss to Steve’s lips before pulling back again.

 

Before Steve could reply, the door burst open and harried looking man rushed behind the bar, apologies stumbling passed lips numb from the cold outside. Billy gave his replacement a moment to get settled before grabbing his own coat from the small space set aside for employees’ belongings and joining Steve on the other side of the bar.

 

With both of them properly dressed for the cold, they left the bar and started towards Billy’s apartment. It was only a few blocks away, a pleasant walk when the weather was nicer. Now though, they both walked quickly, faces stinging from the wind, soft flurries swirling around them. They kept their hands linked the whole walk home, separating only when Billy needed to dig through his pockets for his keys. 

 

Billy’s apartment was small, but homey and the warmth was a welcome change from the bitter cold outside. Billy switched on the lights, illuminating the small living space. There wasn’t much, a worn couch sat opposite a second-hand TV set and the kitchenette was only separated from the living room by a counter, the closest thing the small apartment had to a dining table. A small, fake tree was plugged in in the corner, emitting a soft glow. 

 

They each kicked off their shoes and hung up their coats before collapsing on the couch. 

 

“Thank you for coming tomorrow,” Steve said, breaking the silence. “I know it’s gonna be weird for after we basically made sure that they would hate you last time. I just,” he sighed, “I wish we’d gotten a different start, but if it wasn’t for that stupid ad, we never would of met.”

 

Billy shuffled over so that the two of them were pressed closely together. “It’s fine, Steve. I doubt they’d like me much even if I’d just been myself. And besides, it’s just gonna be your parents tomorrow, yeah? That should make it easier.”

 

“Hopefully,” Steve’s face twisted unpleasantly at the thought of it. Holidays at home were never fun, it’s why he’d hired Billy to come over for Thanksgiving in the first place. Recognizing the look on Steve’s face, Billy grabbed his hand, tugging.

 

“C’mon. Let’s get to bed, like you said, early start tomorrow and you know if we stay out here too late we’re just gonna fall asleep on the couch again.”

 

Steve groaned, but he still let himself be pulled to his feet. He let his momentum carry him into Billy’s space, closing in for a kiss and then another.

 

“C’mon. Bed” Billy said again, trying and failing to sound irritated. 

 

“Mmm,” Steve hummed, moving down Billy’s jaw and neck, “I like the sound of that.”

 

Billy started walking backwards, leading them blindly to the bedroom, his hands gripping Steve’s hips tightly.

 

“For the record, you started this, so I don’t want any complaints when you’re tired tomorrow morning.” The annoyance in his words was offset by how he tipped his head back, lifting his chin and giving Steve better access to his neck.

 

“Whatever you say,” Steve mumbled against his skin before biting down. Billy gasped, feeling his back finally hit the bedroom door. He scrambled for the doorknob, struggling to open it backwards as Steve moved back to his lips, hand dropping down to the front of Billy’s jeans. 

 

When he got the door open, Steve wasted no time pushing Billy onto the bed and shutting the door behind them with a resounding slam. 

 

Outside, the snow continued to fall and the temperature dropped as it got later and later. But tucked away in a small bedroom in a small apartment, Billy and Steve had no trouble keeping themselves warm. 

 

* * *

 

Billy’s alarm went off at eight, just as he’d promised it would the night before. Steve let out a loud groan, his face still half buried in a pillow as nudged at Billy’s side, sleepy voice whining at him to turn it off before rolling over and trying to go back to sleep.

 

Billy shut off the alarm and grabbed Steve by the shoulder, shaking him gently. “Time to get up, Steve, I told you, no complaining. Let’s go, you shower, I’ll make us some breakfast.”

 

Steve groaned again, but he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. “I’m up, I’m up. Go,” he waved a lazy hand in Billy’s direction, “make breakfast. I’m hungry.”

 

Billy laughed, “Of course, your highness.” He pressed a quick kiss to Steve’s cheek before rolling out of bed and disappearing out the door. Steve sat for another moment before getting up himself and making his way to the ensuite bathroom, gathering clothes from the dresser and closet on his way. 

 

He still had his own place where he stayed most nights during the week, but a lot of his clothes had migrated to Billy’s, making spontaneous overnight stays easy. Of course, last night wasn’t spontaneous. They’d been planning on leaving for Hawkins from Billy’s, both of their overnight bags already packed and sitting in the corner.

 

Steve entered the bathroom, turning on the faucet to brush his teeth before getting in the shower, letting the warm spray wake him up fully. He’d never been much of morning person and what he had to look forward to didn’t make it any easier. 

 

He dried himself off and pulled on a pair of sweats, forgoing a shirt as he wandered out to the counter where Billy was setting down two plates of eggs and toast.

 

“Thanks, babe,” he said, as he took a seat on one of the bar stools and picked up a fork. Billy sat down next to him, grabbing his own plate. 

 

“You should really put a shirt on, it’s chilly out here.”

 

“I’m fine. Just because you’re always cold, California Boy, doesn’t mean I am.”

 

“You sure you’re not? Because from what I can see” he trailed off, glancing down at Steve’s chest.

 

It took a second for Steve to figure out what he was saying, but when he did he covered up his chest self-consciously, “My eyes are up here, asshole.”

 

Billy just laughed, not put off in the slightest. “Finish your breakfast. I’m gonna jump in the shower, then we’ve gotta go.”

 

“You’re way too eager to get going.”

 

“I don’t want to keep your parents waiting, Steve. That would be rude.”

 

“Yeah, and you’re such a gentleman.”

 

Billy laughed as he retreated back towards the bedroom. 

 

* * *

 

By a little after ten, they were both showered, dressed and ready to go. The carried their bags out to where Billy’s car was parked and threw them in the trunk before they each climbed in. Billy started the engine and loud music immediately started blasting from the speakers.

 

Steve reached to turn it down and said, “I’m not listening to your dad rock the whole way there. We’re taking turns picking the music.”

 

“Dad rock? Steve, this stations plays the classics,” he said, pulling away from the curb.

 

“I know that. You’ve told me that before. Many times.”

 

“Then I don’t know why you’re still complaining.”

 

Steve sighed, “One day, I’ll get to branch out in your music taste.”

 

Billy took one hand off the wheel to reach over and grab grab Steve’s hand, “Don’t count on it, babe,” he said, with a laugh. Steve groaned in annoyance, but he still squeezed Billy’s hand and let their fingers intertwine.

 

* * *

 

They pulled up in front of Steve’s parents’ house about two hours later. Billy pulled into the driveway and cut the engine, the radio cutting out mid-song when the car turned off. The sudden silence was jarring and Steve hesitated before getting out. 

 

“You ready to go?” Billy asked, opening his own door. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Pop the trunk.”

 

They each gathered their bags from the trunk before heading to the front door. Steve wrestled his old house keys out from his pocket and let them in. The foyer and what he could see of the living room was empty. They each hung up their coats and kicked off their shoes and even as they made noise, no one appeared.

 

“Hello?” Steve called out. Getting no response, he turned to Billy and said, “I don’t think they’re home yet.”

 

“It’s Christmas Eve, where the hell else are they gonna be?”

 

“I don’t know. They told me to be here by dinner, so I’m sure they’ll have to be back by then.” Even as he said it, he couldn’t the uncertainty in his own voice. He had too many memories of spending nights alone in this too-big house. “Come on, let’s bring our stuff upstairs then I want to take a nap. I’m tired.”

 

He could hear Billy mumbling something about warning Steve the night before, but Steve chose to ignore him and led the two of them upstairs to his childhood bedroom. Steve dropped his bag at the foot of his bed before collapsing, fully clothed, onto the mattress. A second later, Billy did the same, landing half on top of Steve and causing him to groan in pain.

 

“Move. You’re heavy.” He shoved at Billy until he rolled onto his side so the two of them were facing each other. 

 

“I know I’m here as your actual boyfriend this time, but did you want me to, y’know, play it up? It’s just, you hired me last time because you really wanted to piss everyone off and they already hate me, so I could act up again, if you want. You seemed to enjoy it when I got on everyone’s nerves.”

 

Steve shook his head. “No, I just want you to be yourself.”

 

“So you do want them to hate me.”

 

That got a laugh out of Steve. “Listen, they’re my parents and I love them, I guess. But they’re never going to approve of you, or me,” he added quickly. “Ever since I decided not to work for my dad they’ve been disappointed in me and there’s no point in trying to live up or down to their expectations.”

 

“Are you happier? Now that you’ve stopped doing what they want?” Billy didn’t say it, but Steve could hear the implied  _ now that you’re with me? _

 

“I’m very happy. Now, quiet. I’m tired.”

 

“Of course, can’t keep you from your beauty sleep.” He pulled Steve closer to his chest until they were tangled together and they both drifted off.

 

* * *

 

When they woke up, it was darker out and there was Christmas music playing from downstairs. It was a little after 5 and the sun had already begun setting. They took turns in the bathroom to freshen themselves up before getting dressed for dinner. It made little sense to Billy, getting dressed up for dinner in your own house, but according to Steve, they were expected to dress as if they were going out to a five star restaurant. 

 

Despite all their joking about how Steve’s stuck up, classist parents didn’t like him, Billy didn’t actually want his boyfriend’s parents to hate him. He’d done enough damage at Thanksgiving when he’d been purposefully obnoxious, but it hadn’t mattered then. He’d been hired to do a job, and he performed as expected. 

 

Now though, it was different. He hadn’t said anything to Steve yet, not wanting to come on too strong after they’d only be dating for about a month, but he could already tell that this thing of theirs was going to be long term. He saw a future for the two of them and it would make all four of their lives-his, Steve’s, and Steve’s parents-a lot easier if they could all get along. 

 

When the two of them were dressed, they left the bedroom and made their way downstairs, the music getting louder as they got closer to the living room where an old stereo was playing. Steve’s dad was sitting in an armchair, a tumbler in hand, while his mom flitted between the dining room and the kitchen, setting the table.

 

“Steve, it’s so good to see you. We’re so happy you were able to make it.” She put down the last of the plates she was carrying so she could give him a hug.

 

“And Billy,” Billy watched as the smile on her face faltered and she approached him awkwardly, clearly not wanting to go for a hug, but unsure of what else to do, “I’m glad you could make it,” she finished lamely. 

 

“Well, I knew Steve wanted me to come and I didn’t want to disappoint.”

 

Steve’s dad approached the two of them, firmly shaking each of their hands, but remaining unsettlingly silent. 

 

“Please, have a seat,” Steve’s mother ushered Billy and her husband towards the table. “Steve, if you would, I could use some help moving everything to the table.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Of course.”

 

Between the two of them, they had the table set with large plates of food in just a few moments and the four of them all took their seats at a table meant for a party at least twice their size. The first few minutes were awkwardly silent, the music still serving as soft background noise accompanied only by the sounds of silverware against their plates.

 

Steve’s mom was the first to break the silence, “We really are so glad you could join us,” she looked to her husband for some sign of agreement, but he only took a sip of his wine and said nothing. She powered through the awkwardness, determined to  make conversation happen, “And you too, Billy. It’s nice to know that Steve has someone who cares so much about him, I just hope we’re not stealing you away from your own family.” She forced out a chuckle, trying to play it off as a joke, but more likely seriously wondering why he was intruding on their family dinner rather than spending the holidays with his own parents.

 

“I appreciate you having me again,” she winced slightly at the reminder of the disaster that had been Thanksgiving. “And don’t worry, I don’t talk to my family anymore, so I’m free to spend all of my holidays with Steve.” He took Steve’s hand as he said it and looked into her eyes, challengingly, as if to say  _ I’m not going anywhere _ . 

 

Finally, Steve’s dad spoke up, though it probably would have been better if he hadn’t said anything at all: “I can’t blame your parents. I wouldn’t talk to my son either, if he’d failed to graduate high school, if he’d been arrested.” He shifted his gaze to Steve mid-sentence, conveying that Steve was on thin ice just by association.

 

Steve looked like he was about to say something, but Billy cut in first.

 

“Actually, I cut of contact with them. After I got out, I decided I needed to make some changes in my life and it was my father who’d set me down the wrong path to begin with.”

 

“And Billy’s doing really well now. He practically runs the bar by himself, the owner trusts him to do everything on is own. And he’s thinking about getting his G.E.D., aren’t you, Billy?”

 

“Yeah, uh, I figure it’ll help, maybe I could get a better job, eventually.”

 

“A G.E.D. would be a start, but no company worth working for is going to hire someone who doesn’t at least have a bachelors. I know I wouldn’t.”

 

“Dad,” Steve said harshly.

 

His father waved him off, “Of course, you know this, Steve. We’ve been forced to have this conversation many times given your,” he thought for a moment, “less than stellar performance in school.”

 

Steve looked like he wanted to argue more, but Billy squeezed his hand and when their eyes met, Billy gave a minute shake of his head.  _ It’s not worth it _ , he tried to silently convey. Steve seemed to get the message, because rather than saying anything else, he instead picked up his fork and went back to eating.

 

The rest of the meal continued mostly in silence. Steve’s mom tried a few more times to get the four of them talking, but the atmosphere was tense and all her attempts fizzled out after a few minutes. 

 

After desert, they all moved to the living room to watch  _ It’s A Wonderful Life _ , “A family tradition,” Steve’s mom explained. She’d finished most of a bottle of wine by herself and was being considerably warmer towards Billy by the time the three of them settled on the couch with Steve in the middle. His father returned to his armchair. 

 

They dimmed the lights as the movie started and Billy and Steve subconsciously moved closer to one another, getting comfortable on the couch. No one talked as the movie played; it was the most enjoyable part of the night for all of them.

 

When the credits started rolling, Steve got up to turn the lights back on. They all blinked, readjusting to the brightness and Billy let out a loud yawn. 

 

“I’m right there with you,” Steve’s mom giggled. “I think we’re all about ready to head to bed. We’ll see you boys in the morning.”

 

With that clear dismissal, Billy and Steve went back up to Steve’s bedroom. They changed out of their nice clothes into sweats and T-shirts to sleep in and they settled back into Steve’s bed. Even though they’d napped that afternoon, they found themselves drifting back to sleep not long after they’d lain down.

 

* * *

 

Billy woke the next morning before Steve did, something that was not unusual. He had a moment of panic before he remembered where he was, the unfamiliar surroundings shocking him at first. He carefully extracted himself from Steve’s grasp and slipped into the bathroom. 

 

Feeling a little more refreshed, he wandered downstairs. The house was eerily silent and he felt uncomfortably like he was walking through a museum, or a mausoleum, or something else equally silent and untouchable. Nothing about it felt like a home and he couldn’t wait until he got back to Indianapolis. All of the furniture in his apartment combined may have been worth less than the Harrington’s dining room table, but at least he didn’t feel like he had to tiptoe in his own house, lest he disrespect the silence and the carefully curated facade. 

 

Steve’s dad was already awake, leaning against the kitchen counter with a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. For a second, Billy considered silently backtracking, but he was hungry and coffee also seemed like a really good idea. He entered the kitchen, trying not to waver under the intense gaze.

 

“Morning,” he said, as casually as he could. He picked up the coffee pot before realizing he had no idea where the mugs were.

 

“Mugs?”

 

“Cabinet on the left, top shelf.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

They both sipped their coffee silently and Billy was acutely aware that this was the first time they’d ever been alone together. He was weighing the pros and cons of trying to initiate conversation when the other man made the decision for him.

 

“I think you and I need to have a talk, Billy.”

 

Billy took a long drink of coffee before replying. “I’m all ears.”

 

“I don’t know what this is, that’s Steve’s trying to do. Some kind of rebellion, most likely, though I’d hoped he’d gotten his fill of that when he refused my job offer and moved away after high school.” He took another sip of coffee.  “Whatever it is, you must know it won’t last.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I know my son, he’s never been the brightest and he was determined when he graduated to go out and  _ experience the world _ , he said. You’re an experience. Someone like you-”

 

“Like me? What, low class? Not born with a silver spoon up my ass?”

 

“Your words, not mine. What I’m saying is-”

 

“What you’re saying is, is that I’m not good enough for your son. That one day he’s gonna get bored of this little experiment you seem to think our relationship is and dump my ass.” A few years ago, Billy would have broken someone’s jaw over a conversation like this. He’d done worse damage over less. But he’d grown since then. He could manage his temper now, he knew the consequences of violence weren’t worth the short-term satisfaction and he knew Steve would never forgive him if he attacked his father.

 

He took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing, letting his muscles relax reminding himself that there was no actual threat here. “My relationship with Steve is none of your business. If we do wind up breaking up, it’ll still be none of your business. If we stay together, it’ll only be your business as much as Steve wants it to be. Thanks for the coffee.”

 

Without waiting for a reply, he turned on his heel and headed back upstairs. He closed the door to Steve’s room a little harder than he intended and Steve made a soft noise, looking up from the pillow, eyes only half opened and hair a mess. 

 

“Billy?”

 

“Yeah, it’s me.”

 

“Is that coffee?”

 

Billy laughed at that, the remaining tension in his body loosening. “Yeah, Steve, it’s coffee. You can have it, it’s black, though.”

 

“That’s fine,” he reached out towards Billy, making a grabbing motion with his hand. Billy surrendered the mug, sitting down on the bed. Enclosed in Steve’s bedroom, he could almost pretend they were back at home without the threat of Steve’s parents lurking downstairs. 

 

As if reading his mind, Steve sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “C’mon, let’s get dressed. We just have to open presents and then we can skip out before lunch.”

 

“No church?”

 

Steve shook his head, “Never been our thing.”

 

Well, that was just fine with Billy.

 

* * *

 

Exchanging gifts wasn’t as uncomfortable as Billy feared it would been. Both he and Steve’s dad seemed to have separately come to the same decision to keep their significant others ignorant of their argument that morning. 

 

Billy handed over a bottle of scotch to Steve’s father with a tight smile and a necklace to Steve’s mom. She gave him a set of cufflinks in return and he decided it wasn’t worth awkwardness it would cause if he told her he’d never worn cufflinks in his life and didn’t plan on changing that any time soon. 

 

True to Steve’s word, they were able to escape a little after eleven saying, their goodbyes while simultaneously backing out to the car. Billy couldn’t resist making eye contact with Steve’s dad and assuring him and his wife that, “Of course, we’ll have to do this again next year. I’m already looking forward to it.”

 

When they were finally able to get in the car and pull away, Billy waited until they’d reached the corner before turning towards the passenger seat.

 

“Steve,” he said seriously.

 

“Yeah?” Steve answered, concern in his voice.

 

“I don’t want to make you feel bad or anything, and I could be wrong, but I kinda got the sense that your parents don’t like me.”

 

Steve stared at him, clearly trying to figure out if he was kidding. Billy tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn’t help it at the expression in Steve’s face and he burst out laughing. 

 

Clearly relieved, Steve let out a soft chuckle, “That’s okay. They don’t have to like you, I like you plenty.”

 

“You do, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” he reached over to place his hand on top of Billy’s on the gear shift, “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m kind of crazy about you.”

 

“Good, because I’m kinda crazy about you too.”

 

“Good, now let’s go home.”

 

“Home, huh? Yeah, let’s do that.” He pressed his foot down on the accelerator, pulling away from the corner, every second putting more distance between the two of them and Steve’s parents. 

 

For Steve’s sake, Billy hoped that someday they’d come around, but he was also confident that he and Steve would be just fine without their approval. In a few hours, they’d be back home, switching between each of their cozy apartments, watching movies in bed and sharing take out on the kitchen counter, icy disapproval nothing more than a memory.

 

Sure, it had been a little uncomfortable, but glancing over at Steve, Billy was certain that it was worth it. 

  
  


  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, I was a little nervous posting this. The first part wound up being way more popular than I expected and I'm worried this won't live up to the hype. I did my best though, so I hope you all enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't seen it before, this story is based on this post:
> 
> http://orchidbreezefc.tumblr.com/post/152879983365/its-that-time-of-year
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are my own, I hope you enjoy (:


End file.
